Arestenax (Willerick Algarian Roderick)
Willerick Algarian Roderick is a member of the Dark Council of the Sith Imperium and a Dark Lord of the Sith. He is the current head of the Sphere of Law and Justice and commander of the Harrower-Class Dreadnaught White Nova. Darth Willerick is of Alderaanian descent and was born the son of two minor Alderaanian Noble Houses, House Roderick and House Algarian. Early Life Willerick Algarian Roderick was born to Lady Vatricia of the Alderaanian House Algarian and Lord Wrolland of the Alderaanian House Roderick. House Algarian was an ally of House Organa while House Roderick was an ally of House Ulgo. Willerick is the oldest of four siblings, his twin brother Willian, his younger brother Sefran and his youngest sister Vrianna. When he was young the Empire invaded Alderaan and he was taken in as a hostage and slave to the Sith Lord Darth Victus. Darth Victus was a brutal slave master and kept Willerick close knowing well that he was more useful to his plans alive than dead. Knowing that Willerick's mother was a member of the Jedi High Council, Victus tortured Willerick and would send reports to his mother in a cruel attempt to bait her into action. Willerick's mother was forbidden by the Jedi Council and Republic leadership from rescuing her son as it was feared, and rightly so, that Darth Victus's plan was to cause an incident which would cause the Republic to break the treaty and give the Empire reason to reignite the war. Darth Victus became aware of Willerick's force sensitivity very early when Willerick at age six instinctively learned how to cast force lightning in defense against Darth Victus's torturing. Darth Victus influenced him to hate his family who "abandoned" him on Alderaan to a life of slavery and disgrace and attempted to dull Willerick's connection to the force with drugs but Willerick's strong connection to the force and indomitable spirit led him to quietly learn the ways of the force and pretend that the drugs were working. Breaking Bonds: Willerick goes to the Academy Darth Victus though powerful in the force was also arrogant. Willerick had been secretly studying the ways of the force and growing stronger in spite of his master's sadistic torturing. One night, Darth Victus let his guard down and Willerick saw an opportunity. Willerick stole Darth Victus's light saber and struck the Dark Lord down with his own weapon. Darth Victus's guards entered the room and were shocked that a boy of eight years was able to strike down a Dark Lord and prepared to kill him when a Chiss Imperial Officer, Rodeia, decided to intervene. She recognized the young boy and realized it was her husband's nephew. Her husband was a human Sith Lord Wrendan. She took the boy to her husband who then sent him to Sith Academy on Korriban. At the Academy Willerick excelled in his studies of the Dark Side and mastery of combat as well as the more mystical elements of the Force. When he attained the rank of Lord he was introduced to the Sith Imperium and it's Emperor, Arishol Kallig. Joining the Imperium and Rise to Power. Willerick met Emperor Arishol on Dromund Kaas and became supportive of the Emperor's mission and vision. He joined the Imperium and left the service of the Empire. Willerick rose in rank quickily in the Imperium, his fierce loyalty and his strong sense of justice led him to being appointed to the Dark Council as the head of the Sphere of Law and Justice. He currently heads the Sphere from aboard the Harrower-Class Dreadnought White Nova. The Fall of Morgaana and Disappearance of Arishol Emperor Arishol went missing and in his absence Empress Morgaana ruled the Imperium. Her personal command of Imperium was strong but her reign proved turbulent. During a diplomatic negotiation the Empress's mother took her hostage while in council with Willerick and Dark Councilor Iax. The Empress commanded Willerick to strike in spite of his concerns for her safety and the leadership of the Imperium. Putting the law first above everything, Willerick had to obey the Empress and killed her mother on her command, but the Empress was also slain in the process as he feared. The in her dying words Empress left command of the White Nova to Willerick and gave him the duty of informing the missing Emperor of her fate. In the chaos of Empress Morgaana's fall, Darth Iax briefly attempted to gain sole leadership of the Imperium. His attempted coup was quickly discouraged by the shear will of Willerick. Instead, Willerick as head of the Sphere of Law and Justice allied with Dark Councilor Dhanilich, head of the Sphere of Imperium Intelligence and together they took direct personal command of the Imperium. Willerick and Dhanilich currently rule the Imperium as the "Caretaker Emperor and Empress" awaiting the return of Arishol.